Last Christmas
by xxSterre
Summary: Will it be Harry or Zayn this christmas? 1D story. oneshot song fanfic.


_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, You gave it away<em>

_This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<br>Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, You gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<em>

I can still remember how I met him. It was weird, but fun at the same time. I had already had a couple drinks too many. I was stumbling and could barely stand up straight, when he suddenly caught my eye. He was standing in the corner of the room, eyeing me all the time. I giggled and looked at my feet, trying to stand still for a moment and look somewhat intelligent. How I had ended up on this party was just very impressive, but the only thing that mattered that I was there. And he was too. He smirked at me and then walked over, but I met him halfway.

'Hey' he said to me. 'Hi' I said giggling. God I hated my drunk self. 'You're cute' He said as he brushed my hair behind my ear, slowly stroking my cheek in the process. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes for a second. When he removed his hand I actually tumbled to the side a bit. He chuckled at that and I just blushed. He took my hands and leaned towards me, before nibbling on my earlobe. I shivered and he noticed, and whispered in my ear: 'Let's get out of here, I think you need some company tonight.' I stared into his bluegreen eyes. I know it was stupid, I knew his reputation. But at that Christmas party, I had already given him my heart. I bit my lip and nodded. He was about to lead me out of the party, but I pulled him back and looked up towards the ceiling. There was a mistletoe hanging there. 'Aren't you forgetting something' I said mischievously and he laughed before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. When his lips touched me, all I felt was this lust overtaking me. He was good. We sped out the party and wounded up at my place. When I woke up. He was gone. Like that. I was left with a stupid note.

**Had the most amazing night.  
>I'm glad I spent Christmas with you yesterday, but I had to leave early.<strong>

**Sorry love, **

**I'll see you around**

**X Harry **

And then that evening, I saw the pictures of him with another girl. Well that's just great. I should've known and I was mad at myself for crying about it, for caring at all. I knew Harry, I knew he wouldn't stay. He would leave and take my heart with it, and then just throw it in the bin.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
>I keep my distance but you still catch my eye<br>Tell me baby do you recognize me?  
>Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me<em>  
><em><br>(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
>With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it<br>Now I know what a fool I've been  
>But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again<em>

New year. New Christmas. New party. I had changed since last year. Biggest change? Not being drunk on parties. So I wasn't. And there he was again. I recognized his curls. And I knew I should not seek his attention and look in his eyes, cause drunk or not, he would lure me in with those orbs. He would fool me, I would fall for it and then feel my heart get shattered again. Because even though he could, I couldn't trick myself into love, fuck, forget. I loved and stayed like that. Even if it was for one night. Naïve, definitely. So I adjusted to my own behavior. No Harry for me.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
>I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice<br>My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
>Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<br>A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
>A man undercover but you tore me apart<em>

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

I had actually laid eyes on someone he knew. He was good. He was bad. He was both. But he could be trusted. I could rely on him, instead of HIM. He was my real love. I had come to the party with him. And we were standing under the same mistletoe. The room was crowded, and everyone was wasted. I was hiding from Harry, but I felt comfortable and in the end didn't care if I saw him. I was over him. I now had a real man, whose heart I had captured and he held mine.

And under the same mistletoe it was, that he gave me the kiss that led to a passionate night. And a passionate morning. And a loving life. Together.

'Come on Zayn, take me home' 


End file.
